


midnight kiss

by yookiki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Party, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookiki/pseuds/yookiki
Summary: kihyun goes to a new years party with minhyuk not knowing what's going to happen  once the clock strikes midnight





	midnight kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a drabble I wrote a few hours ago since its new years hehe
> 
> happy new year!!

Kihyuns nostrils were burning with the scent of alcohol coarsing through them and his ears pounding at the sound of whatever song was blasting throughout the packed house.

His friend and sort of crush, Minhyuk, invited him to come with him to this New Year's Eve party a mutual friend of theirs was throwing. He was planning on laying on the couch watching Netflix and eating his body weight in instant noodles but going to a party sounded less of a sad way to spend his New Years. He also really couldn't find it in himself to say no to Minhyuk.

_"Ki, you have to come with me to this party!"_

_"I don't have to do anything but devour this cup of noodles." Kihyun cheekily said back at him as he puts another chopstick full of noodles into his mouth._

_Minhyuk rolls his eyes and hopped onto the couch next to Kihyun. "It won't be any fun without you," He pouted in eyes view of Kihyun. "Please go with me." He gave his best puppy eyes to top it all off._

_Kihyun sighs in defeat and puts down his cup. "Fine, i'll go."_

_Minhyuk giddily stood up and almost leaped out of the room. "Be ready by 9!"_

It was now 11:58, two minutes before the new year. Minhyuk did say he wouldn't leave him once they got to the party but Kihyun knew that was a lie once he instantly disappeared the second they stepped into the house. It didn't bother Kihyun as much as he thought it would, but he was already a couple drinks in and was admittedly getting bored. The clock flickered to 11:59.

"There you are, Kiki!" slurring his words a bit, Minhyuk grabbed onto Kihyun's shoulder to try and steady himself. Minhyuk only called him Kiki when he was drunk and it only made him even cuter to Kihyun. Oddly enough, the dimmed lighting illuminated Minhyuk's face just right and made him look more beautiful than he normally did. The way his lips were wet with spit and a droplet of the liquid of whatever drink he had before just made them look a little bit too kissable.

The clock striked midnight.

The party erupts into cheers. "Happy New Year!"

Kihyun was too occupied by Minhyuk's features to realize that he was actually leaning in to kiss him. But if he didn't know any better, he thinks Minhyuk was leaning in at the exact same time that he was. They meet each others lips in a New Year's kiss. It almost seemed like Minhyuk found him in time just so he could kiss him once the clock hit midnight, not that Kihyun was complaining.

They pulled away and Minhyuk smiled right away. "I've been wanting to do that, just didn't know when to."

"Huh?" was all Kihyun could manage to say.

"I've liked you for a while now. I only invited you to come with me so i could do that.. also to save you from watching that same movie again." Minhyuk giggled and lazily wrapped his arms around the others neck.

Kihyun laughs too, a little bit surprised both from the kiss and the confession. He didn't know how drunk Minhyuk was but part of him felt like there was truth to the confession. "You're lucky that i like you too. It's a really good movie!" Kihyun pouts after prompting.

Minhyuk smiles again and leans foward to kiss Kihyun a second time, with a new feeling of passion added to it.


End file.
